New Year, New Opportunities
by MieLouLou88
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and succesful businessman Christian Grey is alone. Will he be alone when the clock hits 00:00? Or will he meet someone who he can kiss at midnight?


**A/N: Almost Happy New Year! I wanted to write a One-Shot about our fav couple and New Year's Eve. And because I'm probably busy with making food and stuff, I desided to post it now. Enjoy!**

New Year, New Opportunities

December 31. A couple more hours and the year 2013 is over. Done. Every single person left the office hours ago. Everyone is spending the night with either family, friends or someone else they love. I've sent Taylor home to Gail. After some convincing from my part, he agreed that Gail needed him more then I do.

And then there is me. 27-year old Christian Grey. Succesful CEO of Grey Enterprices Holdings and billionair. And completly alone on New Year's Eve. I don't mind, I like being alone.

It's not that I wasn't invited. My mother and father are throwing a over the top party at their house at Bellevue. But I respectfully told them I couldn't attent. My sister Mia asked me weeks ago to come to Paris to celebrate the New Year with her, but my schedule wouldn't let me go. And to be completly honest, I don't want to be in the middle of twenty giggly, drunk, so called girlfriends of Mia.

And then there is Elliot. He rented a bar for the whole night. Of course he asked me to come as well. Told me there would be plenty of willing girls that could give me a Happy New Year. Little does he know I'm not just interessted in a Happy New Year. I want every fucking holiday there is, wrapped in some cable-ties. Preferebly with brown hair and if she has a high pain limit, it's even better.

If I had it my way, I would've spend this night at home. In my penthouse in Escala. In my playroom to be exact. With Susanna, my ex-submissive. But the day before Christmas she told me she wanted more. And I don't do more. So, here I am. In my office. At least the view up here is great at midnight. I have a front row seat to see the fireworks.

It's 8:15 and I haven't eaten yet, so I deside to go out for a moment and grab some dinner at the Chinese down the street and get myself a bottle of wine. Putting on my coat, I head down.

When I get out of the building, I'm met with a cold gust of wind. Jesus, it's fucking freezing. I put up my collar and march to the right, down the street and then turn left. Three minutes later I arrive at my destination. The delicious smell hits me the moment I open the door. It's quiet, four people are eating at a table in the back and a young couple is waiting for their order.

I order my food and then stand in the corner, order 67. I hope it's not taking to long so I can get back to the office without being recognized. I get out my phone and scroll through my mailbox to pass time. When I hear the door open and close, I automatically look up from my phone to see who comes in.

God. Damn.

Who is this? Brown hair, pale face and big blue eyes. She is wearing a thick blue coat and a sweatpants that is stuffed in some old Uggs. Her hair is on top of her head in a bun and she is wearing glasses. Even though she looks like she just came out off bed, she looks gorgeous.

I follow her with my eyes while she gets to the counter and orders her food. When she paid for her order, she looks around for a place to wait. She ends up standing against the wall to my right.

I pretent to look at my phone, but ever so often steal a glance at the young women. She has something I just have to keep looking at. After two minutes of secretly watching her, I feel like she knows. When I look up again she is staring right back at me.

"Can I help you?" She asks me in a demanding tone.

My eyes widen at her bark. Okay, she is fierce. I'm not used to people talking to me like that.

I get my composure back and rise to my full height, looking authoritarian. But she doesn't even flinch. She just looks anoyed and not impressed.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but wondering why a beautiful women like you is spending New Year's Eve in pajamas eating take-out." I say, trying to charm my way out of it. Why? I don't have a fucking clue.

She rolls her eyes and snorts. "Maybe I just like this Chinese and is it tradition to celebrate New Year's Eve in pyjamas on the couch with my boyfriend."

Fuck Grey, why the hell did you have to say that to her. You could've just apologised. But instead you assumed she is some lonely nerd who doesn't have friends and is unwillingly alone. Hurry the fuck up number 67.

"Right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I say while avoiding eyecontact. "He's a lucky guy."

I look back at my phone and pray my order is almost ready so I can get the hell out of here. This is why I don't do the whole hearts and flowers shit. I suck at flirting, or even making light conversation. I just need a good talk over contracts and when everybody involved has signed, we go to the playroom for a round of whipping and hard fucking.

The couple who was also waiting for their order just walked out with their food. So I'm assuming I'm next. Just a few more minutes.

"I actually don't have a boyfriend. And It's not tradition to eat Chinese either. It's my comfort food." I hear her say next to me.

I look at her and raise my eyebrow. "Why would you need comfort food on New Year's Eve?"

She signs and closes her eyes for a second. When she opens them she answers. "Because my boyfriend dumped me this afternoon. He thinks we are not in the same place. Took him six months to figure it out. He didn't wanted to start the new year with a lie. So now, I'm alone, watching the ball drop on tv and probably asleep five minutes after midnight. How pathetic is that?"

I look at her, shocked. Is she serious? Jesus, I know I'm an asshole, but that is a real dickmove.

"Well, he is an idiot. And for the record, I'm alone in my office, probably working untill three. So it can always be worse." I say trying to lighten the mood.

We look at each other, her big blue eyes shine a little more then before. I can see a small smile on her lips. Just when I'm about to tell her she looks even more beautiful when she smiles, our moment is interupted.

"ORDER 67!" The girl behind the counter yells.

Fuck sakes, this place is literally the size of my toilet, why the hell does she yell as if we are standing at the other side of Seattle.

I walk to the counter and grab the bag with my food. Walking back, I look at the women again.

"Well, have a good night. It was nice talking to you." I tell her and start to walk to the door.

"Wait!" I hear behind me. I turn and see her blushing while biting her lip. I can feel my dick waken at the sight. Fuck, she is sexy.

"Do you want to maybe eat together? I mean so we don't have to eat alone. Just for an hour or so. And then we both get back to our own things. If you don't think that's crazy of course. I mean, I would totally understand that. You don't even know me. Of course it's crazy. And now I'm actually vomiting words your way. I'm just going to shut up now. Bye." She rambles and looks at the ground.

I can't help but chuckle. She is something else.

Wait, am I really considering this? What the hell am I doing? I don't do dinners for fun. Businessdinners, yes. Dinners like dates, no. I can easily tell this girl doesn't have a submissive bone in her body, and on top of that she is vurnerable ass hell. For God sakes, she just got dumped. She probably thinks I'm some guy who can make her forget about him. Just say no, Grey. Thank her, say no and get moving.

But fucking fuck, my mouth is living his own life.

"I guess we could do it together. But do you mind if we don't do it here, though? I kind of like privacy."

Immediately I see her eyes widen. Fuck Grey, she thinks you're some kind of pervert now. You lost your ability to speak in normal sentences too? Fix it you dumb fuck!

"God no, no. I don't mean that. I mean eat. We can eat dinner together. It's just, some people might recognize me and I really just want to eat in peace." I explain, trying to convince her I'm not a perve. Well, tonight that is.

She looks a little less alarmed now, but she is still tense.

"Who would recognize you? Are you wanted of something? Should I know who you are?" She asks. Again I can't help but chuckle.

"No, I'm a well known businessman. I'm actualy pleasantly surprised you don't know who I am. My name is Christian Grey, I'm the owner of GEH." I say while putting out my hand.

Before she can take it however, we are interupted yet again.

"NUMBER 68!"

I roll my eyes and watch her walk to the counter. When she comes back, she gabs my now hanging hand.

"I'm Anastasia. Anastasia Steele. But please call me Ana. Nice to meet you, Christian. I've heard about your company. Very impressive." She says, smiling at me.

"Why, thank you Miss Steele. So, do you want to come up to my office and eat together? It's just down the street. A three minute walk."

I see her thinking for a moment, eyes fixated on something behind me. But then she looks back at me and nods her head.

"I would like that."

* * *

We are sitting on the floor of my office. Our backs against the couch, facing the floor to ceiling windows. We are here for two and a half hours now and conversation is flowing easily. I've learned she works for a publushing company, that she loves to read and that she likes to go fishing with her dad. She is so easy going. And genuialy interested in me and my life. Not in the business or in the money, in me. I even told her what happend before I was adopted by the Greys. Not everything, but the part where the crackwhore died and I was with her for four days. What does she do to me?

"So, do you have any idea who your real father is?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No. I'm not interested in knowing either. As far as I'm concerned he is just a spermdonor. He was probably one of her costumers. Carrick is my father. He raised me and loves me like his own."

She smiles and nods her head. "Just like Ray is my dad in every way but blood. My biological father died when I was a baby. Ray took me under his wing. I don't know what I would do without him. He is my hero."

We sit in silence, looking out the window. It's a comfortable silence. I feel very relaxed when I'm around her. I don't have the urge to prove myself. Like I'm enough. Its strange. Shaking of the thought, I look at my watch and see it's almost 11:30.

"30 minutes to go." I tell Ana. She looks at her watch as well and then looks back at me.

"Wow, time flies. Well, I better get going then. Wouldn't want to miss my date with my bed at 00:05." She jokes and stands from the floor.

I stand as well and grab her hand. A spark shoots through my body the moment we touch. What the hell. Before I can think I speak to her. Probably sounding desprate.

"Or you could stay here? The view is amazing at midnight. You have a front row seat at the fireworks." I put on my best smile, like I'm trying to land a big businessdeal.

"You don't mind? I don't want to invade your privacy more then I already did." She says looking unsure.

I smile. "I don't mind at all. Please stay. I'll bring you home after. You won't regret it. It really is a great view"

"Okay." She says. All of the sudden acting a little shy. It's cute.

"Okay." I smile at her and reach for the second bottle of wine.

* * *

We stand in front of the window, one minute untill midnight. Ana still looks into the Seattle night, waiting for the fireworks to start. And all I can look at is her. She looks so beautiful. With her messy hair, her pajamas and her glasses.

It makes me wonder what she looks like when she dresses up. Would she dress up when I ask her out on a date? Can I go on a date? I have no idea. I never felt the urge to try, but with Ana, I think I can see myself taking her out. Maybe we can go out on The Grace sometime. I think she would like that.

On the background I hear the countdown, pulling me out of my toughts. I put on the television ten minutes ago, so we could see the ball drop.

10, 9, 8...

I want to kiss her. Wish her a proper happy new year. Fuck, I do want to make her forget about the asshole who dumped her.

7, 6, 5...

Would she be okay with that? Maybe she doesn't feel the spark that I feel when we touch.

4, 3, 2...

Fuck it. Now or never.

1.

"Happy New Year, Ana." I say while grabbing her by her waist and pulling her close. She looks up at me with her big, blue eyes. Her cheeks are slightly red and I can see her breathing change.

And then I kiss her. Full on the lips. She doesn't pull away. After a moment I feel her arms around my neck. She responds to the kiss, opening her mouth to give me excess. After what feels like hours, but probably is just a minute or two, we break apart. She leans her forehead against mine.

"Happy New Year, Christian." She breaths.

I hold her in my arms while we watch the fireworks. After a good thirty minutes it winds down a bit.

"Let's get you home." I whisper in her ear before placing a kiss on it.

I grab her hand but feel her pull me back. I look at her in question and see her smile.

"Only if you'll stay with me and wish me a proper Happy New Year." She says against lips and then gives my lips a peck. I smile and nod, then get her coat and help her into it.

What a fucking great start of 2014.


End file.
